Home Sweet Home
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Dans la résidence occupée par tous les héros choisis par Cosmos, un étrange parchemin était accroché aux murs, à l'entrée, dans chacune des chambres, sur la porte des toilettes… D'une écriture calligraphiée, voici ce qu'on pouvait y lire...


_**Auteur :**_ Devinez !

_**Disclamer : **_Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc etc etc… De toute façon, y'aurait trop de boulot à s'occuper de tout ca… Je vous laisse juger XD

_**NOTE importante !**_ Pour plus de facilité, le Chevalier de la Lumière, parce que son nom est trop nom, est… Lulu ! Même que ca lui va bien, Lulu, non ? XD

Merci a Tyanilisha surtout ! A super Ty, hip hip hip, houra ! (corrections, tout ça tout ça.)

* * *

><p>Dans la résidence occupée par tous les héros choisis par Cosmos, un étrange parchemin était accroché aux murs, à l'entrée, dans chacune des chambres, sur la porte des toilettes…<p>

D'une écriture calligraphiée, voici ce qu'on pouvait y lire :

**Règle numéro un**. Djidane n'est pas autorisé à chanter 'Love me' d'une voix de fausset avant onze heures du matin.

**Règle numéro deux.** Tidus n'est pas autorisé à pincer Cloud juste pour le faire réagir.

**Règle numéro trois**. Personne ne doit emmerder Squall avant son café. Question de survie des murs et du mobilier.

**Règle numéro quatre.** Tu finis le démêlant, tu en rachètes dans l'heure qui suit, si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

**Règle numéro cinq.** Écouter le donjon de Naheulbeuk est autorisé, à condition de ne pas se prendre pour le nain après.

**Règle numéro six**. Tidus n'est pas autorisé pour s'occuper du linge ou des repas.

**Règle numéro sept**. Imiter le style vestimentaire de Kefka ou du Kuja est strictement à réserver pour les soirées trop arrosées.

**Règle numéro huit**. Tu as de l'herbe, tu la partages.

**Règle numéro neuf**. Même chose pour la Vodka et le Rhum.

**Règle numéro dix**. Ne pas appeler Lulu Lulu.

**Règle numéro onze**. Tu ne te moqueras point du tablier de Lulu. Ou Lulu te découpera en petits morceaux pour le ragout.

**Règle numéro douze**. Si Terra regarde Higurashi à la télé, même si c'est terrifiant, il faut la laisser faire. Et éloigner toute batte de baseball.

**Règle numéro treize.** Les poissons d'Avril sont réservés pour le premier Avril. Les autres jours, utilisez votre imagination.

**Règle numéro quatorze**. Non, nous ne sommes pas dans Silent Hill, donc personne n'est autorisé à prétendre que l'esprit d'un cadavre cramée de petite fille l'a obligé à faire quoi que ce soit.

**Règle numéro quinze**. Stop aux blagues sur les infirmières. Sérieusent Tidus et Cloud. Juste, stop.

**Règle numéro seize**. Si Lulu dit non, c'est non.

**Règle numéro dix sept.** Voler le gel pour cheveux de Cloud est mal. Ne le faites pas.

**Règle numéro dix huit**. Si vous devez vraiment voler le gel pour cheveux de Cloud, achetez des boules quies à tout le monde avant.

**Règle numéro dix neuf**. Il ne faut pas voler l'orange du marchant Djidane, même si la chanson dit de le faire. De toutes façons, tu n'aimes pas les oranges.

**Règle numéro vingt**. Lulu n'est pas autorisé à tuer qui que ce soit juste parce que la cuisine est dans un état innommable.

**Règle numéro vingt et un**. Voler les perles de Cecil ou Firion pour faire un collier n'est pas une bonne idée. Même si c'est pour Terra.

**Règle numéro vingt deux.** Vous avez tous des placards dans vos chambres, ET il y a désormais des casiers à cadenas dans l'entrée. Arrêtez de trimballer vos armes partout. On vous a déjà dit qu'elles ne passaient pas bien les portes, et n'aimaient pas le mobilier.

**Règle numéro vingt trois**. Cloud et Squall ne sont pas autorisés à angster comme des émos ayant perdus leurs eyeliners plus de quatre soirs par semaines.

**Règle numéro vingt quatre.** Les philtres d'amour sont interdits.

**Règle numéro vingt cinq.** Enfermer Bartz avec quelqu'un dans un placard est aussi interdit.

**Règle numéro vingt six.** Enfermer Bartz avec quelqu'un à la cave ou au grenier est aussi interdit.

**Règle numéro vingt sept.** Bartz a le droit de vouloir prétendre être célibataire.

**Règle numéro vingt huit**. Pas de sexe dans la cuisine. Ça vaut pour toi, Cloud, mais aussi pour Tidus et Bartz.

**Règle numéro vingt neuf.** Terra, ne t'approche pas de cette cuisine !

**Règle numéro trente**. Tu donnes du sucre à Luneth, tu assumes.

**Règle numéro trente deux.** Ne pas faire croire à Luneth qu'on va le mettre dans la soupe.

**Règle numéro trente trois.** Pas plus de deux films d'horreur par semaine, Terra. (Sinon, Cecil fait des cauchemars)

**Règle numéro trente quatre**. Tu as trucidé des tas d'ennemis, et apporté la paix sur un tas de village, c'est bien. Mais si tu laisses des traces de sang au rez-de-chaussée, avec de la javel, tu devras nettoyer.

**Règle numéro trente cinq.** Si tu envoies Luneth en camp de scout, alors la thérapie des moniteurs tu prendras en charge, et ses tentatives obligatoirement gastronomiquement modifiées dîtes cookies, tu mangeras.

**Règle numéro trente six.** Se balader torse nu est interdit. Les coups de soleil n'arrivent pas qu'aux autres (Signé, un Lulu très énervé et à court de biaphine)

**Règle numéro trente sept.** Lulu n'est pas une infirmière. Tu casses un copain, tu le répares.

**Règle numéro trente huit**. Des cookies faits maison de Lulu, tu ne t'approcheras pas. Sinon, la colère de Luneth tu subiras.

**Règle numéro trente neuf**. Le balai serpillère n'est pas un sabrolaser. Tenez le vous pour dit.

**Règle numéro quarante.** On n'interrompt pas Cecil quand il parle. (Mais si c'est Djidane, vous pouvez y aller)

(C'est même recommandé)

**Règle numéro quarante et un.** Trafiquer une gunblade est mal, et peut conduire à des explosions inattendues. Vous ne vous appelez pas Squall, ne le faites pas.

**Règle numéro quarante deux. **Le grille-pain n'est pas un agent du mal qui doit être détruit. Ne le détruisez pas.

**Règle numéro quarante trois.** Le Nutella n'est peut-être pas grand chose pour vous, c'est vrai. Mais c'est tout dans la vie de Tidus, et même si Tidus peut être chiant, vous ne voulez pas que Tidus aille se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Laissez ce pot de nut' tranquille.

**Règle numéro quarante quatre**. Si tu te bats dans la cuisine, la colère du Lulu en rage tu subiras.

**Règle numéro quarante cinq**. Cloud n'est pas autorisé à inviter Sephiroth au petit déjeuner.

**Règle numéro quarante six**. Disputez-vous autant que vous le voulez, mais chacun ayant sa chambre, personne n'est autorisé à dormir sur le canapé. Le canapé est réservé aux invités. (Sephiroth et Kuja ne sont pas des invités, au passage. Ce sont des ennemis. E-n-n-e-m-i-s. Même s'ils sont sexys en diable, et divins au lit. Là n'est pas le problème)

**Règle numéro quarante sept**. Les fantômes sont interdits. Que ce soient en animaux de compagnie, ou en amis.

**Règle numéro quarante huit.** De remarques sur la Règle manquante, tu ne feras point.

**Règle numéro quarante neuf.** Tu casses, tu paies. (En passant par le moral de tes coéquipiers et la psychothérapie de quiconque dont tu auras détruit la vie)

**Règle numéro cinquante. **Ces règles tu respecteras, ou Lulu t'empoisonnera, Squall t'explosera, Cloud t'empêchera de dormir, Djidane s'occupera de ta vie sentimentale, Cecil te démontera le moral, Firion te couvrira de roses avec épines, Bartz t'emmènera faire du shopping, Terra te passera un savon, et Luneth te forcera à lui acheter des glaces, pendant que tu mangeras ses cookies Obligatoirement Gastronomiquement Modifiées.

* * *

><p>Voila voilaaaaaaa, c'est fini ! J'espère que plusieurs personnes (haaa, l'optimisme) auront rit, ou au moins souri, la dessus.<p>

Le mot de la fin : Bon courage Lulu !


End file.
